Flower Form
Flower Form '(フラワーフォーム ''Furawā Fōmu) is the upgraded form attained by the HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Cures. They first attained this form in Episode 29. Individually, they are known as Sakura Rose, Daisy Ocean, Sunflower Sunburst, Lily Moonbeam and Iris Jewel. Appearance Overall, the long white opened cloaks the first four Cures wear are gone, and their dresses become their respective theme colour, only paler. Their hair becomes longer, has more volume and also has their respective theme flowers in their hair. They also wear tiaras. Sakura Rose Sakura Rose's hairstyle is longer and wavier, and reaches to her knees, and has sakura flowers in her hair. She has sakura flower earrings and a golden tiara with a sakura flower on it. She wears a pale pink dress with darker pink seams, and has knee-high pale pink boots. She has a pale pink ribbon around her right arm. Daisy Ocean Daisy Ocean's hairstyle is longer and wavier, and reaches to her hips, and has daisies in her hair. She has daisy earrings and a golden tiara with a daisy on it. She wears a pale blue dress with darker blue seams, and has thigh-high pale blue boots. She has a pale blue ribbon around her left arm. Sunflower Sunburst Sunflower Sunburst's hairstyle is longer and wavier, and is tied up near the end, and has sunflowers in her hair. She has sunflower earrings and a golden tiara with a sunflower on it. She wears a pale yellow jumpsuit-like uniform with darker yellow seams, and has ankle-high pale yellow boots. She has a pale yellow ribbon around her right arm. Lily Moonbeam Lily Moonbeam's hairstyle is longer and wavier, and reaches to near her ankles, and has lilies in her hair. She has lily earrings and a golden tiara with a lily on it. She wears a long pale purple dress with darker purple seams, and has pale purple stiletto-heeled boots. She has a pale purple ribbon around her left arm. Iris Jewel Iris Jewel's hairstyle is longer and wavier, and reaches to her waist, and has irises in her hair. She no longer has the three red spike-like hair clips. She has iris earrings and a golden tiara with an iris on it. She wears a white dress and has white "dragon" wings. She also has white thigh-high boots. She has a white ribbon around both her arms. Both of her eyes are open. Transformation Sequence The Cures require the HeartCatch Mirage in order to transform into the Flower Form. Firstly, the Cures summon the HeartCatch Mirage and the girls recite an incantation before Cure Rose presses the four buttons on the HeartCatch Mirage and spins the ring using a special pen. The mirror then glows, and shoots out a beam of energy, and the transformation begins. First, it shows Cure Jewel gaining her wing, followed by Cure Moonbeam getting her boots. Then, Cure Sunburst's uniform appears, and, Cure Ocean's ribbon wraps itself around her left arm. Finally, Cure Rose's tiara and earrings appear. They introduce themselves, completely transformed before striking a final pose. Usually they use Magical Storm or Sparkle Explosion right after transforming. Incantation Japanese '''All: 集まれ、花のパワー！ All: 鏡よ鏡、プリキュアの力を与え！ Cure Rose: サクラローズ！ Cure Ocean: デイジーオーシャン！ Cure Sunburst: サンフラワーサンバースト！ Cure Moonbeam: リリームーンビーム！ Cure Jewel: アイリスジュエル！ All: プリキュアフラワーフォーム！ Romanization All: Atsumare, hana no pawā! All: Kagami yo kagami, Purikyua no chikara o atae! Cure Rose: Sakura Rōzu! Cure Ocean: Deijī Ōshan! Cure Sunburst: Sanfurawā Sanbāsuto! Cure Moonbeam: Rirī Mūnbīmu! Cure Jewel: Airisu Jueru! All: Purikyua Furawā Fōmu! Literal Translation All: Gather, power of flowers! All: Mirror, mirror, give the Pretty Cure power! Cure Rose: Sakura Rose! Cure Ocean: Daisy Ocean! Cure Sunburst: Sunflower Sunburst! Cure Moonbeam: Lily Moonbeam! Cure Jewel: Iris Jewel! All: Pretty Cure Flower Form! Powers With their Mirage Wands (in Cure Jewel's case, her Jewel Tact), the Flower Cures can perform the purification attacks Magical Storm and Sparkle Explosion. Trivia * Flower Form is the second upgrade in the ''Reborn Dark Pretty Cures ''franchise, preceded by ''Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn's ''Idol Form. * These forms were most likely named after Cure Flower. Gallery Official Profiles Screenshots Video Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Transformations Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures